


A Different Way to Stay Warm

by writteninweakness



Category: Amnesia (Game & Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 02:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21486817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writteninweakness/pseuds/writteninweakness
Summary: She likes his coat. She's also jealous of it, but not for the reason Kent thinks.
Relationships: Heroine/Kent (Amnesia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	A Different Way to Stay Warm

**Author's Note:**

> I was looking at my ["Warm Up" Prompt List](https://writteninweakness.blogspot.com/2019/11/warm-up-prompt-list.html) and saw number thirteen, which became the first line. It helped that I was recently discussing how much I like Kent's coat. So this happened.

* * *

“I’m jealous of your coat.”

Kent turned and frowned at her, and Kokoa felt herself redden, her embarrassment warming her despite the cold around them. She couldn’t believe she’d said that aloud. Oh, she was such an idiot. Especially compared to Kent. Even all his help and the math problems he now made for her, she still felt stupid, much as she tried to improve.

“You are? I was under the impression most people thought this coat was… excessive and impractical if not completely foolish. I have even heard it called… a fetish, so I do not understand why you would like it so much.”

Now she was the one frowning. “I don’t see what’s so wrong with your coat. Sure, it has a lot of buckles, but they’re neat. The style is nice, and on you because you’re so tall, it looks nice. Even… sexy. And the buckles can be fun to play with, even if I was a bit disappointed some of them were just for show and don’t actually unbuckle.”

“Sexy?” Kent seemed to choke on the word, which made her feel a bit better. He was still shy sometimes about their relationship—who was she kidding? So was she—and sometimes he got so flustered it was adorable. She just felt dumb, but he was cute.

“Yes.”

“So… you want a sexy coat?”

She laughed, shaking her head. She really did love this man, though he clearly didn’t see what was so funny. “No. I think _you’re_ sexy in it. I wouldn’t be. It would be huge on me and at best, I might be ‘cute,’ but not sexy.”

“Hmm. I suppose we could debate some semantics here. Some people do actually find ‘cute’ to be ‘sexy’ or at least equally appealing, and I must admit that your smiles, typically noted by others as ‘cute’ are… they trigger certain biological responses in me that are more like lust than…” He stopped, and she could see how red he was, too, and that wasn’t from the cold, either. “I think enough has been said on that subject.”

“I wouldn’t mind hearing more.”

He shook his head. “It is better if I don’t. And I still don’t understand you being jealous of my coat.”

“Oh. That’s…” When she trailed off, she could see him getting worried, so she forced herself to explain even as much as_ she_ was embarrassed now. “Your coat gets to be next to you, all wrapped around you where I’d like to be.”

“I see.”

“Okay, so it’s dumb, but I—”

“I think I understand,” he said, pulling her close to him. “And while that cannot be entirely remedied now as we are on our way to another location—which requires us to keep moving, as does the current temperature outside—we can address it at a later time. After all, when one is indoors, it is possible to have greater intimacy for a number of reasons—not the least of which is because a coat is no longer required.”

She stared up at him, not quite able to summon words at the moment with those images running through her brain.

“That is to say that I think we might well indulge in some ‘cuddling’ once we are inside again.”

“Oh,” she said, smiling. “I’d like that. A lot.”


End file.
